


Shades Of Cool

by TheDissappearingAct



Category: Incredibles 2 - Fandom, The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: F/M, Jack is an asshole, Romance?, everyone was in love with her and gamma so like they definitely would have dated, probably a lo of angst?, you cant tell me no to that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDissappearingAct/pseuds/TheDissappearingAct
Summary: Dating opens and closes doors, for better or for worse.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea that I had.

Elastigirl stood at the curb of the street, watching the flashing police car lights hit the buildings.  The night sky swallowed the whole scene, making the the roads seem gloomy. She was exhausted but she planned on waiting until all the police cars had driven away in case anyone gave some trouble. 

"Nice job out there." She turned around to see Gamma Jack walking towards her. Despite having fought for an hour straight like her, his hair remained immaculate and there wasn't even sweat on his face. Elastigirl didn't know how he did it.

"Thanks, you too." She smiled and then looked back at the police cars driving away. 

"I think such a feat of heroism deserves a reward." Gamma Jack stated. 

"I don't really do this for rewards if you hadn't noticed." Elastigirl snapped back. She hated supers who acted like  _saving people's lives_ wasn't enough for them. And hey, they were getting a salary now. What more did they need?

"No need to get hostile, I was just saying. How about a cup a coffee from yours truly?" He smiled at her. "Come on, it's my treat."

"Is this a date?" she asked. 

"It's whatever you want it to be."

"Why not. I'll meet you tomorrow morning at 8 at One Cup." One Cup was a supers only cafe. Considering that Elastigirl didn't want to give up her identity just yet, it would be a good place to meet without the press hounding them. 

"Guess I'll see you there." he said, walking towards his car. "Goodbye, Elastigirl." He got in and drove away.

Elastigirl watched the last police car drive away and started to head home.  _Did I really just asked out by Gamma Jack?_ He was easily one of the most attractive supers out there. "Handsome Jack" his fangirls called him. He was a bit arrogant but otherwise sweet. And he'd asked  _her out._ She beamed at the idea.  _I'm going on a date with Gamma Jack!_

* * *

Elastigirl waited impatiently at the entrance of One Cup. It had been ten minutes and Gamma Jack was nowhere to be seen.  _What if he stood me up?_ It was definitely a worse case scenario but the result would be humiliating.  _Jerk! I_ _shouldn't have come. He's probably gallivanting around with some girl and laughing at my stupidity. That son of a-_

"Hey Elastigirl!" She turned around to see Gamma Jack walking toward her. "I'm sorry I was so late! There were these kids on a school trip and they wanted me to sign their backpacks. You know how it is."

"Don't worry about it. I would've done the same." 

They walked to the the counter and they gave their orders. Elastigirl felt bad about judging him too quickly. He wasn't as bad as everyone said. 

"You look tired." Gamma Jack noted. 

"I didn't think anyone would be able to tell with this mask that covers half my face." She laughed. "But yeah, we were both out pretty late last night."

"I'm surprised you didn't just sleep in."

"I didn't want to miss any of the action." Just then the barista out down their drinks. They took a seat near the back, as far away from the windows as possible. 

"I'm just going to say this outright. Doesn't make sense to beat around the bush." Gamma Jack started. "I like you a lot. I have ever since I saw you."

"I... I don't know what to say." She took a sip of her drink. "This is a little abrupt."

"Then don't say anything. Neither of us seem to be good at small talk."

 _Liar,_ she thought. She'd seen his interviews. This man could talk his way out of jail. 

"Should I consider this our first date?" he asked. 

"Yes," she said. "You know I really wanted to see that new Andrew Dweller movie."

"I'll get us tickets for Saturday." She smiled at his eagerness. They continued to talk. Elastigirl found that he was easy to have a conversation with, he would fill in every pause but he also really listened to what she was saying. 

"I better get going," she said standing up. "I've got to meet with Dicker about a bike."

"Wait a second," He pulled her in and kissed her. "Now you can leave."

She blushed and gave him a little wave. She walked away with her head in the clouds. 

 


	2. Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elastigirl and Gamma Jack have been going out for a while and it's not easy doing that without revealing your identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed the last chapter was like pretty bad and only dialogue so chapter two is hopefully a little more descriptive?

Elastigirl was getting out of the shower when she heard the phone ring. She quickly changed and picked it up. 

"Hello?"

"Is this Elastigirl?" She recognized Gamma Jack's voice instantly. She should, they had been going out for a couple of months now. 

"The one and only," 

"I was feeling lonely but couldn't figure out who would be home on a Friday night so I called a gal whose known to be _flexible._ "

"Oh. My. God." She groaned. "If this relationship is going to go any further I have to put a stop to these elasticity puns."

He laughed at her annoyance. "I hope I didn't bother you."

"I wasn't doing anything." she assured him. 

Elastigirl settled down onto her couch and they both talked for a while about work and other supers. 

"I think we should address the elephant in the room."

"I know you haven't been in my apartment but there's no way an elephant could fit in here." Elastigirl joked. She realized she never really knew what Gamma Jack was thinking about. It bothered her but also allured her. Everyone loved a man of mystery. 

"You know, it gets tiring having to be Gamma Jack all the time with you. And then we have to hide from all the paparazzi just to have a few moments alone." That was something Elastigirl knew. Dates took a lot more effort when you were a super. 

"What are you trying to get at?" she asked, twirling the phone cord in her fingers. 

"I think we should know each others secret identities."

There was a pregnant pause. There it was. It made sense, after all, they had been going out for a long time and they couldn't keep their identities from each other forever. But Elastigirl was still hesitant. She had never revealed her identity to a boyfriend. Her relationships never lasted long enough and it would always be a risk, for both parties.  

"I understand if you don't want to. I mean, it's a huge step to take and..." Gamma Jack started rambling about something or other but Elastigirl had already made up her mind. 

"Let's do it." 

"How about at Clarke's tomorrow morning? We could do lunch. Table 8?" He offered. 

"Sounds good," she replied, a smile spreading across her face. 

"Oh and, who should I be on the look out for?"

"Helen. She'll be there right on time." Elastigirl replied coyly. "And I'm assuming she'll meet Jack?"

"How'd you guess that?" He laughed. "Listen, I've got to go now. See you tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye" she hung up the phone and sat there for a moment. Tommorow, Gamma Jack was going to meet Helen. Not Elastigirl, Helen. The  _other_ her. He hasn't even seen her in anything other than her suit. 

She sat up abruptly.  _I need an outfit._

 


	3. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen and Jack meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't actually know Jack's name so we're just pretending it's Knighton!

Helen sat at table eight, sipping a milkshake. She checked her watch and then smoothed out her yellow sundress. Gamma- er, Jack, should be here any minute now. It was strange because she didn't know who to be on the lookout for. Obviously, Jack wouldn't look  _that_ different in his secret identity but she didn't even know what he dressed like. He was average height with an average hair color so he could be literally anyone. 

"Excuse?" Helen was so deeply engrossed in her thoughts she didn't see the man standing at the end of the table. "I don't think we've met before."

She looked up to see a man with perfectly gelled hair and deep blue eyes. "I'm Helen. Helen Truax."

He sat down on the opposite side of the table. "Nice to meet you Helen. I'm Jack Knighton." 

"So Jack Knighton," she started as he ordered. "What do you do for a living?"

He squirmed in his seat, obviously caught of guard. "I'm actually a model."

"A model? Why am I not surprised?" She took a sip of her milkshake. 

"And what do you do, Truax?"

"Oh, I'm just a secretary." She batted her eyelids. "But what can I do? It's a man's world after all."

"I know a woman who would say just the opposite." He rested his elbows on the table and leaned close. 

"Oh really?" She leaned in, raising an eyebrow. Their faces were inches away from each other. 

"Order for table eight?" a server called out. 

"That's me," Jack walked up and got his food, leaving Helen slightly disoriented. She had never been a flirt but she also had never liked someone as much as she liked Jack. 

He came back with a burger and fries. "All you're gonna have is a milkshake? You're not one of those dieting types, are you?"

She leaned back. "I'm  _elastic._ Do you think dieting has ever been a concern of mine?" 

He laughed. "That's true. Women are so vain now. I'm glad you're not like that."

"Who says I'm not vain? I definitely have the looks for it." Helen had no idea where this confidence was coming from but Jack seemed to like it. 

"I can't believe I'm the model and not you. You're definitely more attractive than me."

"I wouldn't want to be a model anyways." She tilted her head. "All those people looking at you and being obsessed with you. All the men would probably chase after me."

He smirked. "Something tells me that happens anyway."

They continued talking and soon the topic of conversation shifted to the more mundane but personal aspects of their life. Who their parents were, previous roommates, where the grew up. It was strange for Helen to talk about it to someone she had initially met as a super but she grew more comfortable the more they talked. 

As they got up to leave, Jack puller her in for a kiss. "I can't wait to see you again, Helen."

"Me too, Jack."


	4. Soft Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot days and over priced ice cream.

Helen had just gotten out of the shower when she heard the phone ring. She quickly got it from the other room with one arm while tying a towel around herself with the other. She cringed touching the plastic of the phone, which had become disgustingly warm. 

"Hello?"

"Hey," Jack answered. "What are you up to?"

"What every one else is up to his in this scorching weather," Despite having just taken a cold shower the mugginess in the air was overwhelming. "Turning on every fan I have in my apartment."

"Hey, I have an idea! I'll pick you up in ten minutes." Jack did this often. Taking her on dates without specifying where the were going. 

"Honestly, I'm too hot to do anything."

"Pretty sure the place is air conditioned-"

"I'll be outside my apartment!"

She slipped on a pair of shorts and a tank top, not bothering to dress up. _It's not like he'll be able to see me with the blazing sun._ She was glad she had cut her hair short for the summer. Not only did it save time but the idea of anything covering her neck was unbearable. She put on some lip gloss and then grabbed her sunglasses and purse before heading for the door. 

As soon as she got outside she felt like she was burning. She looked around in the parking lot for Jack and then when she saw him, waved him over.

"Hey, could I get your number?" he asked, rolling up in his red convertible.

She rolled her eyes but smiled and got in. The white interior of his car was hotter than she expected. "This is a great car and all but couldn't you have brought one that had a roof? I feel like I'm being fried in these seats."

"Hey, I'm just out here trying to live the American dream." He put his arm around her. "I just wanna cruise down the highway in my shiny red car with my babe of a girlfriend and I want everyone to know about it." He pulled her in for a kiss.

" _Please_ keep your eyes on the road."

"You sitting here is making is pretty difficult."

She blushed and looked out, trying to figure out where they were going. They had arrived in what was known as "Millionaire Alley". It was a place filled with high end boutiques and restaurants. "If you're expecting me to go window shopping in this heat, you're mistaken."

"Don't worry, I'm not. Actually, we're here."  They had stopped in front of a small ice cream place. 

"DeLucio's? You drove all this way for a rich ice cream place?"

"I wanted to try it out."

"Jack I brought like ten dollars with me, I don't have enough money. Not to mention everyone there will probably be wearing a beret or something and I'm dressed like I'm going to the boardwalk."

"I'll pay for you and with that face nobody's even going to care."

She gave in and they walked into the shop. The place was full but not packed as she had expected for this weather. They got in line and Helen looked at the options, eventually deciding on two scoops of dark chocolate in a cone. As the cashier rung her up, she noticed Jack making a face at her.

"What?"

"What?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's just that...  _chocolate ice cream?_ That's like the worst flavor of ice cream."

"And you're like the most immature person alive."

They got their orders and moved to a small table at the back of the place. 

"Oh my god, this is amazing." Helen said, taking a bite. "I didn't even know ice cream could taste like this."

"So is it worth fifteen dollars?"

" _What."_

"I mean if it's that good it's probably worth it."

"What do you even  _do_? There's no way causal modelling pays well enough for you to spend fifteen dollars on ice cream."

"It's all my father's work. He hit it big in some sort of antibiotic discovery. As long as I'm not living with him and my mom, he's happy to send me money. And hey, being at the top of this supering gig doesn't pay that badly. What do you do?"

"I used to take whatever I could get but now the NSA has started giving out actual salaries so I don't have to work two jobs."

"You're parents must be really proud of you work ethic."

She laughed. "I _wish._ "

"What do you mean?"

"My parents aren't too fond of this super thing. They cut me off after I decided not to do my bachelors. I mean I talk to them and all that but they're hoping that once I realize that being poor isn't fun, I'll go back to being a normal human being."

"Would you? Stop and live a normal life?"

"Never. Not even a chance. I love it too much. And if it means living in a small apartment so be it." 

"You're such a dame when you're passionate." he said, staring at her before leaning close and kissing her. "You know, I think you've changed my mind about chocolate ice cream."

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters coming! Please comment if you like it and tell me what you would like to see!


End file.
